Relational and object-relational database management systems store information in tables of rows in a database. To retrieve data, queries that request data are submitted to a database server, which computes the queries and returns the data requested.
Queries submitted to the database server must conform to the syntactical rules of a particular query language. One popular query language, known as the Structured Query Language (SQL), provides users a variety of ways to specify information to be retrieved.
A query submitted to a database server is evaluated by a query optimizer. Based on the evaluation, the query optimizer generates an execution plan that describes operations for executing the query. The optimized execution plan may be based on a rewrite of the query.
A common type of query that is optimized is a query that contains a series of joins where a table referenced in one join is also referenced in the following join. One common technique for generating an execution plan for this type of query is to generate a left deep tree execution plan. In a left deep tree execution plan, the result of one join operation is used as the left input to the next join with another table.
Although the left deep tree execution plan is commonly supported by relational database systems and is effective for many types of serial joins, it is an inefficient technique for databases with snowstorm schema, which contains many large fact tables and many small dimension tables, where fact and dimension tables reference one another. Therefore, it is desirable to develop techniques for generating execution plans for efficiently performing serial joins that specify tables in a database with snowstorm schema.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.